


Hearing

by AlwaysFanfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Super hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysFanfiction/pseuds/AlwaysFanfiction
Summary: Levi had never been more embarrassed in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren stood in the center of a field, all around him stood Levi’s squad with their swords already out ready to attack if something went wrong. It was time to figure out how his titan shifting powers worked. “Alright Eren.” Levi spoke, he was the only one willing to stand next to the boy, everyone one else was to terrified Eren would hurt them.

“I want you to turn into a titan, your goal, is to turn into a titan and follow my orders.” Eren nodded, he was ready. “Hai Hechio.” He saluted before getting ready to bite his hand. Levi went back to the side lines. “Are you sure this is a good idea Sir? What if he can’t control it?” Petra asked, Levi just rolled his eyes, when would they understand that Eren was not going to hurt them?

“Everything will be fine. Just nobody drop their fucking spoon.” Levi muttered the last bit. Eren suddenly burst out laughing. The group around him tensed up, gripping their weapons tighter. Eren despite this did not stop laughing. Levi was surprised, he was sure no one heard him, yet Eren wasn’t even close to him and somehow heard.

When Eren was finally done, laughing Levi looked him in the eye and whispered so quietly he could barely hear himself. “Can you hear me?” Eren gave the slightest of nods, but it was enough to let Levi know, Eren had super hearing.

“Shit.” Was all he could say as he remembered all the things he had muttered under his breath while near the boy. These things included how good he thought Eren looked, and how he wanted to see what he would look like bent over a counter. “Sorry.” Eren then burst out into laughter again, this time falling to the ground while trying to catch his breath. Levi had never been more embarrassed in his life.


	2. Super Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked awhile ago for an additional chapter and I was finally feeling up to it so here you guys go!

Eren sat at a table in the mess hall along with the others in his squad and Hanji. The experiment had gone fine but now he was being questioned over his newly discovered senses, well new for others at least.

“So Eren how long have your senses been so sensitive?” Hanji asked, the others looking at him with interest. “Well I suppose it began after I awoke after having the weird dream where my dad poked me with a siring, though now that I think about it I’m guessing that’s when I became a titan shifter.” Hanji nodded her head and wrote the information on her clip board.

“Why did you never say anything about it before now?” Levi asked. Eren frowned. “Well you have to understand my position Sir. This was right after all that shit happened and I was scared. If I suddenly started telling people that oh yah by the way I can hear anything within a one mile radius people would most likely think I was insane. I decided that it was best if I pretended that I couldn’t hear anything.” Hanji continued to scribble everything Eren said on the board.

“Eren is your hearing the only thing effected?” Eren quickly shook his head, no it defiantly was not. “I can see things from far away like they are right in front of me, and I can smell things from about 5 miles away. My tongue is sensitive to anything I eat, the only thing that seems to not be effected is my touch. Though… scratch that my pain tolerance shot through the roof.” Petra looked at him curiously. “How do you know that?” Eren shook his head and smiled, “It’s pretty simple really, I have to bite through my hand to turn into a titan, a normal human can’t do that.”

Petra looked confused along with the others in Levi’s squad so Eren continued. “My father was a doctor so I know about human anatomy, a human jaw could bite through our fingers like they were carrots, though it you try you can’t do it, a human’s pain tolerance stops them, they can’t go past their pain limit. I’ve had a high pain tolerance since I was little, but I still wouldn’t be able to bite through my hand. Yet now I know if I needed to I would be able to bite off my fingers if necessary.” The other’s eyes widened around him as they listened, Levi smirked. “Well look at that looks like you really do have a brain in their Brat.” Eren smiled. Hanji then stood up capping her pen.

“This is some very exciting new information Eren, I will have to begin planning some experiments soon, I’ll be planning in the lab if anyone needs me”, and with that she rushed out of the room. The rest of squad Levi were quick to follow being done with their food and wanting to take advantage of their free time, soon only Levi and Eren were left in the mess hall. Levi cleared his throat.

“So… you’ve heard everything I’ve said then?” Eren smiled his face red. “Um yes I have…” Levi sighed, this was so embarrassing, no one was ever supposed to hear his offhand comments. “Well then, I must formally apologies Eren, no one was meant to hear that, especially not you but you did so… sorry.” Eren just smiled more.

“It’s alright corporal, I really didn’t mind it that much. I’d much rather be hearing that then… the other things I’ve been hearing recently.” Levi frowned at that, what was it. “Eren I’m not asking this a your superior but as your friend, talk to me.” Eren frowned and looked down at the ground. “Umm… well you see Sir people don’t know that I can hear things from so far away, you guys are the first to know, besides Armin and Mikasa of course but I would never keep anything from them, they are my best friends and…” Eren stopped when Levi held up his hand. “Your rambling.”

Eren shook his head. “Right sorry, the point is no one knew about it so they didn’t keep their mouths shut when they thought they were out of my range.” Eren took a deep breath, this was hard for him. “People have been saying things behind my back, things worse than just calling me a monster and its getting hard, so what you’ve been saying has been a nice break from the others.” Levi nodded taking in the information.

“I can keep doing it if you want.” Eren’s whole face went beat red in less than a second and he looked down at the floor. “I-I would appreciate it Sir.” Levi smirked, this Brat was really something else. “Alright then I will and we will have to see if we can find a way to take advantage of your super senses.” He said starting to stand up to leave the room. Eren stood as well, “Yes Sir!” Levi smiled and began to leave before stopping in the door frame. “Oh and by the way, I was being serious with those comments, I really do want to see what you look like bent over a counter.” With that he left the room.

Eren collapsed back in his seat his face as red as it could get. He was pretty sure when they first started, but now he knew for certain his crush liked him back! What was at first a slow day turned out to be a great one in the end.


End file.
